Die Königin der Drachen
Zur Buchübersicht: Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist der sechste Band von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer. Er bildet die zweite Hälfte des englischen Bandes A Storm of Swords. Klappentext Unheilvolle Ruhe herrscht in den Sieben Königslanden. Die Lage in Westeros stabilisiert sich, ein endgültiger Sieg der herrschenden Lennisters ist in greifbare Nähe gerückt. Allmählich kehren Gesetz und Ordnung in weite Teile des vom Krieg verwüsteten Landes zurück. Doch die Königin Regentin findet keine Ruhe. Nach dem tragischen Verlust ihres erstgeborenen Sohnes und der Hochzeit ihres zweitgeborenen, des Kindkönigs Tommen, mit der ungeliebten Margaery Tyrell drehen sich ihre Gedanken nur noch um die Frage, wie sie der künftigen Königin eine Falle stellen kann, um deren Regentschaft zu verhindern. Währen sie bei Hof Ihre Intrigen spinnt, beginnt es im Süden erneut zu brodeln, und die Eisenmänner holen zu einem vernichtenden Schlag gegen das Reich aus. Cersei verliert zunehmend die Fähigkeit, zwischen Freund und Feind zu unterscheiden: So verleiht sie den Predigern des wieder erwachten Glaubens große Macht und übersieht dabei, wie leicht die gesponnenen Ränke sich gegen sie selbst richten können... Handlung 'Die Sieben Königslande' Der Norden/ Die Flusslande Arya Stark und Gendry befinden sich immer noch unter den Geächteten der Bruderschaft ohne Banner, die Arya gegen ein Lösegeld auslösen wollen. Als sie in einer Abtei übernachten, in der die Geächteten zuvor eine Gruppe Tapferer Kameraden besiegt und getötet haben, erfährt Arya von Lord Beric Dondarrion mehr über dessen unglaubliche Wiederbelebung: der Rote Priester Thoros von Myr, ein Anhänger des Gottes R'hllor, hat ihn bereits sechs Mal ins Leben zurückgeholt, wobei Lord Beric immer schwächer wird. Die vielen Tode zeichnen den Lord, und er kann sich an immer weniger Details aus seinem früheren Leben erinnern. Gendry entschließt sich, bei der Bruderschaft und Lord Beric zu bleiben, der ihn zum Ritter schlägt. In der Nacht taucht außerdem überraschend Sandor Clegane auf, der das Gold zurückfordert, dass die Bruderschaft ihm nach dem Urteil durch Kampf abgenommen hat, doch ob der Überzahl der Gegner zieht sich Sandor dann doch wieder zurück in die Nacht. Nun ohne ihre Freunde zieht Arya weiter nach Schnellwasser, zu ihrem Bruder Robb. Auf dem Weg erfährt sie von einem Knecht, dass dieser Jon Schnee und dessen Mutter Wylla kennt. Kurz darauf bricht sie einen Streit vom Zaun, der sie beleidigt in die Nacht rennen lässt. Dort findet und verschleppt der halbwegs genesene Sandor Clegane sie. Dieser hofft, wenn er Arya bei ihrem Bruder Robb ausliefert, selbst zum Lord geschlagen zu werden oder zumindest eine finanzielle Entlohnung zu erhalten. Sie erreichen die Zwillingstürme, als diese sich bereits in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelt haben. Sandor Clegane will Arya fortbringen, um sie zu retten, diese rennt jedoch auf die Burg zu, um ihrerseits ihre Mutter zu retten. Sandor schlägt sie darauf ohnmächtig, womit sie mit dem Leben davonkommt. Nun reiten sie ins Grüne Tal, wo er von Aryas Tante Lysa Lösegeld erhofft. Arya hingegen will nun zu Jon auf die Mauer. Bei einem Kampf wird Sandor Clegane schwer verwundet. Arya lässt ihn zurück und flieht zum Hafen. Dort findet sie einen Braavosi und nennt ihn die Worte valar morghulis. Sie erhält eine Kabine und befindet sich nun auf dem Weg nach Braavos. Königsmund/ Drachenstein Bei der Hochzeit Joffreys mit Margaery erstickt der Kindkönig. Tyrion ist dabei und hat den Wein als vergiftet im Verdacht. Cersei, außer sich über den Tod ihres Sohnes, befiehlt, Tyrion und Sansa als Täter gefangen zu nehmen. Sansa wohnte der Hochzeit Joffreys mit Margaery bei. Zu diesem Anlass trug sie ihr Haarnetz, von dem Ser Dontos ihr versprochen hatte, es würde Heimat bedeuten. Nach dem Tod des Kindkönigs stellt Sansa fest, dass ein Stein im Netz fehlt. Sie geht stark davon aus, dass dieser fehlende Stein schuld am Tod ihres Peinigers war, nicht, wie Ser Dontos wenig glaubhaft behauptet, dass der König völlig ungeplant an seiner Pastete erstickt sei. Sansa erfährt, dass man den Gnom, ihren Gemahl für den Tod verantwortlich macht und ihr geht auf, dass damit auch sie in Verdacht gerät. Als sie von Ser Dontos aus Königsmund gebracht wird, rudert dieser sie heimlich zu einem Schiff. Dort möchte er seine Belohnung für Sansas Auslieferung erhalten. Stattdessen wird er getötet. Der Herr des Schiffes stellt sich als Kleinfinger heraus, Petyr Baelish, der offenbar doch noch nicht ins Grüne Tal gereist war. Er, nicht Dontos, war es gewesen, der sorgfältig ihre Flucht geplant hatte. Als Grund nennt er seine Liebe zu Sansas Mutter, Catelyn, und gibt vor, in besseren Zeiten wäre sie, Sansa, seine Tochter gewesen, nicht Eddard Starks. Kleinfinger verlobt sich mit Lysa und gibt Sansa als seine Bastardtochter Alayne aus. Lysa plant indessen nach Tyrions Tod Sansa mit ihrem Sohn Robert zu verheiraten. Weil Sansa, eher gegen ihren Willen von Kleinfinger geküsst wird, möchte ihre eifersüchtige Tante Lysa sie durch einen Sturz töten. Während der Sänger Marillion, der auch hinter Sansa her war, Lieder spielt, um alle Geräusche zu übertönen, schiebt Lysa ihre Nichte auf die Falltür zu. Kleinfinger kommt hinzu, rettet Sansa und stürzt stattdessen Lysa hinab. Er schärft Sansa ein, immer zu behaupten, dass der Sänger, Marillion, Lysa, seine Gemahlin, ermordet habe. Catelyn wohnt der Hochzeit bei den Freys bei. Diese stellen sich als Verräter heraus und verwandeln die Hochzeit in eine blutige. Robb wird getötet und kurz darauf wird auch Catelyn die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Doch wird sie, tot, von Dondarrion und dessen Priester Thoros gefunden und von den Toten zurückgeholt. Da der Schnitt, der zu ihrem Tod führte zu tief war, kann sie nun nicht mehr reden. Des Weiteren sieht sie einem Alptraum ähnlicher als einer Frau, aber sie lebt und führt im Stillen einen Rachefeldzug, um ihre toten Kinder zu rächen. Auch in Königsmund erfährt man von der Roten Hochzeit und dem Tod des Königs des Nordens, Robb, sowie dessen Mutter Catelyn. Da Arya als verschollen gilt, geht man davon aus, dass die letzte lebende Stark Tyrions Gemahlin, Sansa ist. Derweilen übernehmen die Tyrells rund um Margaery Tyrell immer mehr Macht am Hof, was Tywin Lennister ungerne mit ansieht. Auch Gesandte aus Dorne erlangen Macht. Zudem wird der Kopf von Gregor Clegane, dem Berg, und verhasstem Bruder des Bluthundes, gefordert, der ein gutes Werkzeug für Tywin darstellt. Vor allem die Anwesenheit des dornischen Prinz Oberyn Martells, genannt die Rote Viper, wird misstrauisch beäugt. Man geht davon aus, dass dieser impulsiv ist und hat nicht vergessen, dass Dorne bis zuletzt die Targaryens unterstützte. Davon abgesehen ist bekannt, dass Dorne nicht davor zurückschreckt, mit Gift zu töten, wo andere einen Zweikampf suchen. In der Zwischenzeit soll, des Königsmordes angeklagt, Tyrions Unschuld erneut in einem gerichtlichen Zweikampf entschieden werden, wobei für die Gegenseite Gregor Clegane, der Berg, antreten wird. Da Bronn ein Lordtitel gewiss ist, verlässt er Tyrions Dienste. Überraschend bietet sich Prinz Oberyn, die Rote Viper, als sein Recke an. Wenn auch unglücklich, am Ende verliert Oberyn und stirbt. Zuvor verletzt er den Berg mit einer vergifteten Lanze. Tyrion ist gezwungen, zu fliehen. Die Flucht wird ihm durch Varys ermöglicht. Vor seiner Flucht über die Geheimgänge belügt er Jaime, indem er angibt, Joffrey getötet zu haben. Dennoch ermöglicht Jaime es ihm, zu entkommen. Auf der Flucht über Geheimgänge in der Burg tötet Tyrion seinen verhassten Vater Tywin. Außerdem muss er feststellen, dass es mit der Liebe seiner heißgeliebten Shae nicht weit her ist, da diese sich im Moment seines Eintreffens mit seinem Vater vergnügt. Auch sie tötet er. Bevor er seinen Vater mit der Armbrust beschießt, möchte er von diesem erfahren, wo er seine erste große Liebe, Tysha, gebracht hatte, um sie finden zu können. Mehr als “Wohin auch immer Huren gehen” antwortet jener aber nicht. Jaime muss mit ansehen, wie Brienne in eine Bärengrube geworfen wird, wo sie in einem lächerlichen Kleid und nur mit einem Schwert bewaffnet dem Bären zu unterliegen droht. Jaime schwingt sich darauf ebenfalls in die Grube, obwohl er seine Schwerthand eingebüßt hat. Er wirft dem Bären Sand ins Gesicht und Sucht in der Grube nach einer Waffe. Dabei findet er lediglich einen Knochen. Da sie Jaime Lennister kaum töten können, wird der Bär mit Armbrüsten erschossen. Dann eilt er nach Königsmund, als er die Nachricht vom Tod seines Erstgeborenen, Joffrey, erhält, um Cersei zu trösten. Da er nie Vater sein durfte und durchaus den Unmenschen in Joffrey wahrgenommen hatte, trifft ihn der Tod nicht zu sehr. Allerdings möchte er sein nächstes Kind selbst in den Armen halten und wenn es ein Kind aus Inzest wäre. Er hatte genug von den Lügen. Zurück bei Cersei verlangt diese von ihm, Tyrion zu töten. Jaime widerstrebt dies und langsam fängt er an, seine Schwester nicht mehr blind vor Liebe zu sehen. Was er nun sieht gefällt ihm weniger gut und langsam, zunächst unmerklich, entfremdet er sich von ihr. Auch Cersei, weit ehrgeiziger als Jaime, merkt, dass er sich verändert hat. Sie hält jedoch daran fest, mehr als die Besitztümer der Lennisters zu begehren und gibt das Spiel der Thorne nicht auf. Weil er sich für Brienne einsetzt und gegen Tyrions Tod, zudem seine Schwerthand verloren hat und vor allem weil er sich als Ritter der Königsgarde daran hält, nicht zu heiraten, obwohl ihn Tywin mit der erneut verwitweten Margaery Tyrell verloben will, wird Jaime von seinem eigenen Vater der Familie verstoßen. Auch Cerseis Macht beschneidet Lord Tywin, indem er sie aus dem Rat des Königs verbannt. Jaime ermöglicht Brienne, sich aus Königsmund zu entfernen um die Starktöchter zu suchen und sie nach Winterfell zurückzubringen, wie er es der toten Catelyn versprochen hatte. König Stannis erholt sich von seiner Niederlange nur langsam. Seine Tochter Sharin, als Kind von den Grauschuppen entstellt, und einer von Roberts Bastarden, Edric Sturm, werden gemeinsam unterrichtet. Weil Melisandre bevorzugt Königsblut an das Feuer opfert, bringt Davos, die Rechte Hand des Königs, Edric Sturm in Sicherheit. Tatsächlich fordert Melisandre den Jungen für ihr Feuer, da befindet er sich allerdings bereits außer Reichweite. In Königsmund taucht ein Mädchen auf, das sich als Arya Stark ausgibt und Ramsay Bolton ehelichen soll. Jaime bezweifelt, dass dies tatsächlich Arya Stark sein soll. 'An der Mauer' Brandon Stark, Hodor, Sommer und die beiden Reet-Gewschister Meera und Jojen erreichen auf ihrem Weg zur Mauer das verlassene Dorf Königinkron, wo sie in einem Turm auf einem See Zuflucht für die kommende stürmische Nacht finden. Bran kann inzwischen immer besser seine Warg-Fähigkeiten kontrollieren, und während des Gewitters kann er sogar für einen kurzen Zeitraum Hodor kontrollieren und beruhigen. Dann beobachten sie vom Turm aus, wie eine Gruppe Männer in dem Dorf ankommt und sie in den Ruinen Schutz suchen. Bran beobachtet die Männer aus nächster Nähe durch Sommers Augen. Jon Schnee, der immer noch in Qhorins Auftrag mit den Wildlingen reitet, ist immer mehr hin und hergerissen zwischen seiner Pflicht als Mann der Nachtwache und Ygritte, die er liebt. Als sie Königinkron erreichen, finden sie dort einen allein reisenden alten Mann vor, und Styr verlangt von Jon als Zeichen der Loyalität, den unschuldigen Mann zu töten. Da Jon dies nicht übers Herz bringt, tötet Ygritte ihn für Jon, doch Styr traut Jon nicht mehr und will ihn töten lassen, als plötzlich Sommer die Wildlinge angreift und Jon so das Leben rettet, denn er kann auf einem Pferd entkommen, wenn auch von einem Pfeil getroffen. Dennoch, als sich eine einmalige Gelegenheit bietet verrät er die Wildlinge sowie Ygritte und flieht zur Mauer. Dort warnt er seine Brüder vor und berichtet sein Wissen bezüglich der Wildlinge. Als diese dann angreifen, ist es alleine Jon zu verdanken, dass die Nachtwache gewinnt. Dabei wird auch Ygritte getötet. Jon findet sie und ihre letzten Worte an ihn sind “Du weißt gar nichts, Jon Schnee.” Sam flieht mit Goldy und deren Sohn von Crasters Haus auf die Mauer zu. Dabei werden sie von Wiedergängern angegriffen und bei einem Wehrholzbaum der alten Götter des Nordens umzingelt. Plötzlich greifen hunderte von Raben die Wiedergänger vom Baum aus an und Sam, Goldy und ihr Säugling gelingt die Flucht. Sie treffen auf einen in schwarz gewandten Reiter, der auf einem Elch reitet und wie ein Bruder der Nachtwache aussieht. Als sie seine Hilfe annehmen, sehen sie, dass der Mann keine Handschuhe trägt, sondern seine Hände so schwarz sind, wie die der Wiedergänger. Dieser kann die Mauer nicht passieren, da diese, mit Zaubern geschützt, nichts Widernatürliches durchlässt. Deshalb bringt er Sam dazu, Bran von jenseits der Mauer zu ihm zu geleiten. Sam geht diesem Wunsch nach und der seltsame Schwarzhändige, der nicht atmet, isst oder schläft führt Bran, Hodor, Jojen und Meera weiter zur dreiäugigen Krähe. Jon hat Val, die die Wildlingsprinzessin genannt wird, in Gewahrsam, wobei gegenseitiger Respekt herrscht. Obwohl den Regeln der Wildlinge nach Val keinerlei Herrschaftsanspruch hat, möchten die Männer südlich der Mauer Val verheiratet wissen. Sie ist jedoch, gewohnt einen freien Willen zu haben, dagegen. Als Unterstützung von den immer noch rebellischen Wildlingen jenseits der Mauer, als ein Sieg der Nachtwache bereits unwahrscheinlich wird, trifft Stannis an der Mauer ein und zerschlägt die Wildlinge endgültig. Manke Rayder wird gefangen genommen. Die Mauer hat den Tod ihres Kommandanten zu beklagen. Durch Sams Initiativen wird der neue Kommandant nicht der von den Lennisters geschickte Slynt, sondern Jon Schnee. 'Im Osten' Mit den Unbefleckten, denen sie die Freiheit schenkte, hat Dany nun ein schlagkräftiges Heer aufzuweisen. Angeführt wird es von einem Unbefleckten namens Grauer Wurm. Da es auf den Sklavenhandel angewiesen ist und Danys Aktivitäten also nicht gutheißt, will die Stadt Yunkai, angeführt von einem Rat der Weisen, den Krieg. Durch eine gerissene Taktik ihrerseits wagt Daenerys den Angriff gegen Yunkai, die von den Söldnernarmeen der Zweitgeborenen und der Sturmkrähen unterstützt werden. Kurz vor dem Angriff wird ein Söldner, Daario, gefangen genommen, der ihr meldet, die Sturmkrähen hätten Seiten gewechselt und stünden nun unter ihrem Befehl. Er bringt den Kopf des früheren Kommandanten der Sturmkrähen als Beweis für den Wechsel mit. Obwohl dieser sehr angeberisch ist, erweist er sich als guter Krieger. Danys Armee ist siegreich. Yunkai muss alle Sklaven aus der Stadt ziehen lassen, die sich Dany und der Freiheit anschließen wollen. Sie nennen sie Mutter. Ebenfalls wird den nicht geflohenen Zweitgeborenen angeboten, unter dem Braunen Ben Pflum bei Daenerys unter Sold zu gehen, was die meisten annehmen. Sie zieht weiter nach Meereen, einer Sklavenhändlerstadt und schwört, diese zu erobern. Die Stadt wirkt uneinnehmbar, aber Ben Pflum schlägt vor, über die Abwasserkanäle in die Stadt zu gelangen. Bei einem erneuten Anschlag auf sie rettet ihr Arstan erneut das Leben. In der Folge stellt sich heraus, dass sein richtiger Name Ser Barristan Selmy lautet, ehemaliger Kommandant der Königsgarde. Obwohl der Dienst in der Königsgarde ein Leben lang währen sollte, wurde er schmachvoll von Cersei entlassen. Dany verzeiht ihm, ihr dies vorenthalten zu haben und er wird ihr treuester Ritter. Ebenfalls stellt sich heraus, das Jorah Mormont ein Spitzel für Varys bei Daenerys ist. Schweren Herzens verbannt sie ihn. Tags darauf gehört Meereen ihr. Da nicht aller Widerstand gebrochen werden kann, beschließt sie, für ungewisse Zeit in Meereen zu bleiben und dort zu lernen, eine Königin zu sein. Charaktere Hier sind nur die wichtigsten Charaktere aufgelistet. Für eine komplette Auflistung siehe Die Königin der Drachen - Appendix *Catelyn Stark *Sansa Stark *Arya Stark *Bran Stark *Jon Schnee *Tyrion Lennister *Daenerys Targaryen *Theon Graufreud *Davos Seewert *Tywin Lennister *Robb Stark *Joffrey Baratheon *Jaime Lennister *Stannis Baratheon Kapitelübersicht & Zusammenfassungen Quellen *http://www.librimania.de/index.php?sid=1 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Bücher